


Magic and Sparkle

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace gets a surprise visitor this Christmas Eve, with cuteness from Steve and Danny too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Merry Christmas, everyone! Before the episode, all I knew was that it would be a Christmas one and this idea came in my head. When I watched the episode I was sure they’d somehow hacked my mind! This may be a little cheesy but its Christmas so I think it’s allowed. Hope guys enjoy :)
> 
> AAN: All mistakes, stories and thoughts are mine.

“Milk; eggs; flour for pancakes and some candy, daddy” Grace recited, reading the shopping list.

“Aisle two first Monkey” Danny directed as he, Grace and Steve made their way through the supermarket.

It was three days until Christmas and the trio were doing last minute shopping for the next few days. Stan was called to last minute meeting in New Yorkand Danny practically begged and pleaded Rachel to let Grace stay behind with him for the holidays. Since they would be back on Christmas morning, it was agreed that Grace would spend the afternoon onwards with her mother.

Danny was also nervous as it was his and Steve’s first Christmas being a couple, having gotten together four months ago.  This was the first big occasion they’d spent together and with Grace too, and he wanted it to go perfectly.

Making their final rounds, Danny brought up the topic of presents, what to get the team and what Steve and Grace wanted. Steve settled with the cheesy ‘I have everything I need’ while Grace went into detail.

“Well…” Grace started. "Joanna and Kara are getting this hair braider with matching clips and accessories like on the adverts and it can do two different types of plaits. I don’t know, it looks super cool” she shrugged. Steve and Danny looked at each other and smiled.

“That does sound quite cool monkey, maybe it’ll end up under the tree on Christmas morning.” He winked, making Grace smile. They resumed shopping, making their way through all the aisles and Grace persuading them with her cute face to buy some sweet treats.

Steve excused himself to get some healthy supplies of his own, quickly purchased his goods, dropped them to the car and returned back.

\--

Two days later, the trio were cuddled up watching Elf on Christmas Eve; a partial tradition for Danny and Grace which even Danny admitted made him feel more festive by means of Christmas spirit. Grace had plonked a pillow on Danny’s lap and was lying across the sofa, curling her legs slightly and resting them on Steve.

“Baby, it’s nearly eleven; you should sleep soon otherwise Santa can’t come and deliver your presents.”

“Daad. Kara said he’s not real because if he was how could he get around the whole world to all the kids in one night and even if he could, how can he get into people’s houses without getting off alarms or getting caught ‘cause it’s quite unlikely.” Grace ranted, sitting upright.

Steve looked at Danny and raised his eyebrows with a large grin. “Gracie, maybe you’ve been hanging out with your dad too much.”

Danny lightly smacked his arm and pulled his daughter in. “Baby you’re growing up so fast; you should have the magic of Christmas for at least a few more years.”

“I do have it because I have two of my favourite people for Christmas” Grace stated, linking arms with both men as Steve bashfully planted a kiss on top of her hair. Although it didn’t seem like they had been together for long, Danny knew how much Steve loved and cared for Grace like his own. Steve himself couldn’t believe how he went from barely any family to the best one in a matter of months.

Even so, Grace said goodnight to the pair and made her way to bed. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s middle and leaned against the crook of his neck as they watched a random movie on television.  A little while later, they called it a night and headed for bed themselves, with Danny checking the house and locking up.

* * *

 

It took Grace a while to fall asleep but she suddenly woke in the middle of the night and was incredibly thirsty. She thought she heard noises but ignored them while making her way quietly to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water so not to wake Danny and Steve. She took the refreshing sips and gently placed the glass in the sink before making her way back. Before she left, she heard a jingle noise similar to the sound of bells. She crept around the corner cautiously and saw a large red figure at the Christmas tree across the room, facing away from her. The moonlight from the windows was bright enough to manoeuvre around in the night and also to see the figure. Grace froze.

“I thought you would be asleep, Grace.” The figure called to her in a low voice.

“How- how do you know my name?” she stammered.

 “I know the names of all the children in the world.” The deep voice simply replied, turning around.

She noticed the puffy look complete with a thick black belt and the fluffy beard. “Santa?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes, my dear. I heard you were having doubts about me and I didn’t know how much just leaving the Beauty Braid Pro would do.”

Grace took a few steps forward into the living room and stood behind the sofa. “Well… Kara said you weren’t real and I said you were because there’s always the presents I’ve wanted under the tree even though when me and Danno went shopping they were sold out but she said that you can’t get to all the kids houses in one night or fly.”

“Let me ask you a question; does your ‘Danno’ do tricks? Like the kinds where he pulls a quarter from behind your ear?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And do you know how it’s done?”

“No, because it’s magic silly” she giggled.

“And just because you don’t know how something is done, it doesn’t make it any less real does it?” Grace nodded.

“That’s the story of me, and Christmas, dear Grace.”

“Oh.” she said sheepishly.

 “Can we agree that maybe Christmas is about the magic of good things happening, even though they may be a secret?” he winked.

“Okay Santa.”

They heard the creaking of floorboards and Danny appeared out of his room.

“I heard talking outside, what’s going on Monkey?” he yawned, rubbing his face sleepily. He noticed her facing the Christmas tree and turned towards the front door. “Erm..”

“Danno! Meet Santa.” Grace exclaimed, pointing at the figure.

“Hi… Santa.” He replied, furrowing his brows and let out a nervous smile.

“Santa is real!” Grace whispered, moving to hug the side of her father. “Can we wake Super SEAL so he can meet Santa too?”

Danny looked at Santa and grinned, shaking his head slightly before he before he toned down the excitement to look back at Grace. “Baby Steve is snoring away and he’s been up since army o’clock but we’ll tell him tomorrow okay? And besides, this is yours and Santa’s special moment.”

Grace could sometimes hear Steve wake up at the crack of dawn and all the energy and effort he put into playing with her and swimming with her when she asked, she understood he needed sleep.

 “Grace, I have to go now. But don’t ever lose the magic in you; that’s what makes you a very special little girl. As long as magic is possible, anything is possible.” Santa called, breaking her trail of though as he placed packages under the tree.

“Thank you for my present.” She replied smiling as her father always told her the importance of politeness. She walked over to him apprehensively and he bent down, stretching out his arms for a hug. She reciprocated and he gave her a gentle squeeze as Danny mouthed ‘thank you’ to him. He nodded and they parted before he stood up.

“Now you know about me, I can walk out of the front door. Besides, you need to clean your chimney.” Santa stated and smirked at Danny.

“Yeah yeah, maybe next year you can sweep it on your way down?” Danny answered and the two waved Santa goodbye at the door.

“Daddy, Santa’s real, he’s really real and he came to our house he left presents!” Grace said enthusiastically as they made their way back to her room.

“I know baby, it’s great he stopped by. You gotta go to sleep though so you can wake up early and open your presents okay? I love you Monkey” they hugged and he walked back to his room.

Danny sat on his bed alone and waited until he heard a tapping on the window. He opened it and moved back to allow Santa to climb through.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Danny whispered as Steve stripped and was left wearing his shorts and a t-shirt.

“I know you were kinda bummed out she didn’t believe and everything. And I wanted to make her happy.” Steve responded. Danny stood up and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him tightly.

“This is more valuable than any gift. _Thank you.”_ Danny murmured against his chest, and Steve beamed in joy.

“It’s nothing Danno, nothing is more incredible than seeing Gracie and you smile. You two are the best things I could wish for and not just for Christmas. You’ve given me the perfect little ohana babe.” Steve replied shyly. He purchased the present and Santa suit in the middle of his health food shopping and wrapped it up while Danny and Grace were making Christmas cupcakes. Later, Steve waited for the house to be quiet and gently shook bells outside Grace’s door, desperately hoping she’d wake sometime soon. It took fifteen minutes but his plan had been successful and he was satisfied.

“You’re incredible, in every sense. _You’re_ my Christmas gift.” Danny leaned up and kissed him slowly and lovingly while pulling him to the bed. They lay there kissing for a while and regardless of how ordinary it was, it felt magical.

* * *

 

The next morning, the two men woke up fairly early even though their sleep had been disturbed. Steve was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper while Danny was waiting for Grace to wake up. She was present a little while later and greeted the pair with hugs and kisses, wishing them a Merry Christmas.

“Super SEAL, you’ll never guess what; Santa was here last night!” Grace explained, sitting down next to him.

“Was he really?” Steve replied nonchalantly, peering at her from the top of his paper.

“Yeah, and he left presents for us! He is real and it wasn’t even Danno because he was standing right next to me and I told him we should wake you up but he said you were really tired.”

“That’s great Gracie, maybe next time I’ll be able to catch him.” Steve replied as Danny gave him an endearing look which he returned.

They opened their presents and sure enough, Grace received her braiding set and other smaller presents. She gifted a homemade frame to Steve that Danny helped put together of the three on his beach one afternoon and he promised to put on his desk. He also received the latest addition of Guns and Ammo along with an underwater camera for his adventures with Grace. Danny was given slippers and a Christmas mug hand painted by Grace, while Steve gave him two silk ties which he believed brought out the shine in Danny’s eyes.

The three then ate and watched another movie before Rachel came to pick Grace up and although technically their Christmas lasted half a day, the memories they created of their first Christmas together would last a lifetime.


End file.
